I'll Never Get Over You (Getting Over Me)
by amagicalship
Summary: CS Modern AU. Of all the bars in the world, why did Emma have to walk into the same one that her ex-boyfriend Killian happens to be in? And what will happen when the green-eyed monster shows up too?
1. Chapter 1

They were having a fun conversation. Standing facing one another, she was telling him an animated story about her best friend's bachelorette party in Vegas. Killian was even starting to think he might like her. She was certainly his type - pretty, blonde, lovely green eyes - but none of it mattered when he looked up and saw _her_ walking in the door.

His heart stopped in his chest for a moment as he zeroed in on her and everything else faded to black. It had been about 4 weeks since he'd last seen her (27 days, but who was counting?), and her presence was like a shock to his system he could feel all the way to his bones. Damn her and her beautiful face. Her beautiful hair. Her beautiful _everything_. The night was either looking up or everything was about to come crashing down in a torrent of pain.

Emma straightened her shoulders as she walked in the door. She hated the feeling of being "rated" by all the males in the room, but she knew what would happen as her crew of single ladies entered the bar. The lighting was low, the music was lively, and the air smelled of something young and high on life.

She looked up, plastering a smile on her face, and stopped dead in her tracks. _Shit_.Of all the bars in the world, she had to walk into the only one that currently contained the source of all her confusion and heartache. One tall, dark and handsome Brit who was currently looking quite entertained by the antics of a petite blonde wearing a tight dress. This was about to get ugly.

 _Earlier_

The bar was crowded tonight. The city was full of young and attractive people and quite a few of them presently happened to be congregating in this fine establishment. Including the pretty blonde lass who was currently smiling at him, leaning forward just enough to show a bit of cleavage, and leaving her hand on his arm just a bit longer than was necessary. He knew a thing or two about body language, and hers was definitely screaming, "I'm interested."

Which was all well and good - fabulous in fact - if he wasn't currently experiencing the after-effects of a broken heart. His mate Graham had convinced him to come out tonight, suggesting he could patch himself up with a few pints of Guinness and a roll in the hay, and Killian had wanted to believe him. Now that he was here, however, he wasn't sure he could actually go through with it. It's not everyday you lose the love of your life, slipping through your fingers like fine-grained sand. When it came to women, Emma Swan was one of a kind. And he knew - knew it since the moment they met - that she was his soul's mate. Unfortunately, she was not so easily convinced.

He didn't blame her, though. He was the one who had to go and muck it all up by confessing his love for her when he knew she wasn't ready. It was right after that fabulous date they had, the night ending with a moonlit walk along the water. Later, they had made love vigorously and passionately, and when it was all over he had groaned, "God, I love you Swan." It was about as intense of a confession as he could have possibly made and he could feel his mistake the moment the words were out of his mouth, panic setting in for both of them, but for different reasons.

Afterwards, things were different between them, tense. She started avoiding his calls and the faster she ran the more he ran after her - also, he learned too late, a mistake. Perhaps if he had just given her the space she needed, he could have held onto the tenuous strings keeping them together. Alas, it mattered not. There was nothing he could say when she had made up her mind. It's not like he could take it back, even if he wanted to. He loved her, and perhaps always would. Given the opportunity, he'd take her back in a heartbeat. Pathetic, but still, truth.

Sighing to himself, Killian returned his thoughts to his current conversation. A pint or two had him feeling a bit more relaxed and he found flirting was coming naturally to him (as if it didn't always). The blonde - " _You can call me Tink_ " - was smiling at him as if she were his biggest fan. Try as he might to deny it, but it was a welcome boost to his ego after being dumped so unceremoniously. But it didn't mean he was going home with her. She possessed one single devastating defect - she wasn't Emma.

He was having this particular thought when the door to the bar opened, letting in a gust of wind and a vision that seemed almost magical in sight. Trailing behind Ruby and Ashley was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. And he should know, he'd seen quite a bit of her, every inch of porcelain skin having received his touch or kiss at one point or another.

His breath caught in his throat as he took her in, time seeming to have stopped momentarily. She was a vision in a cloud of golden waves and black clingy fabric, her long legs exposed by the shorter than usual hemline. _Ruby must have had something to do with this little ensemble_ , he smirked to himself. Emma was not usually so prone to flaunting her assets. Of course, she was single now, so perhaps that had something to do with it. The thought bringing heat to his chest until he noticed her facial expression - though she was smiling and her shoulders were thrown back, her eyes looked guarded and self-conscious. She was the consummate mixture of strength and vulnerability, and it made him want to wrap his arms around her and shield her from the world. How could he make her see there was nothing to run from except his undying love and devotion? He'd make it his mission to find out, if only she'd give him the chance.

Realizing Tink was asking him a question, he diverted his attention back to her face.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love."

"I was just asking if you wanted another drink - looks like you're empty," she said, tilting her glass towards his empty one, her expression concerned.

"Allow me. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to send you to the bar for refills, now would it? Another cranberry and vodka for you?"

"Sounds great. I'll be right here," she said, smiling and sucking at her straw coquettishly as he moved away. She didn't have to know his true purpose in making his way to the bar - he certainly didn't owe her anything besides her promised drink.

His heart was beating out of his chest, yet still he was like a moth to a flame. He pushed his way through the crowd, never letting her out of his sight. She didn't seem to have seen him yet, and she was standing near the bar, her back to him. Ruby and Ashley were nowhere to be seen, so they must have gone to the loo. It was the perfect opportunity to approach her. Going over every possible thing he could say, he took a deep breath as he edged closer.

Her honeyed scent filled his nostrils, sending a rush of sensation through his body. He would know that scent anywhere, and it instantly brought back memories of stolen kisses, fevered touches, and warm embraces. God, this woman. She would be his undoing, of that he was certain. Before he could give in to the desire to lean closer and breathe her in, he lifted his hand to her arm and stroked it gently.

"Hello, love."

"Emma, come on! We're going in," Ruby called, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the giant glass door.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," she responded tightly.

Emma was trying her best to be civil. Ruby knew she was still not in the mood for socializing, but she couldn't very well miss her best friend's birthday, now, could she? They were going to a swanky bar where Ruby knew one of the bartenders, so it should be a fun night. I mean, at least she could try a new cocktail or something, right?

But somehow, everything just felt wrong. It had felt wrong from the moment she uttered the dire words, unable to grab them and shove them back in her mouth, "This isn't working for me." _Coward_. She was running again, this time from a good guy. A _really_ good guy, with patience in spades and the audacity to tell her he loved her after a whirlwind three months of dating. His three little words had the ability to throw her in a tailspin, overpowering any semblance of control she thought she had in the relationship. There was nowhere for her to go from there, no map to show her the way, so she did the only thing she knew how to do, had done time and time again - she ran. Ran from her feelings, ran from their future, ran from him.

Only this time it didn't solve the problem, because she _missed_ him. The fear of commitment was nothing compared to the soul-crushing _ache_ she felt from his absence. She expected things to get better as time moved on, but every day that passed seemed to wear on her heavier than the last. It was like she was a rubber band that grew thinner and thinner until it threatened to snap.

It didn't help that guilt weighed heavy on her conscience. She knew how he would take the news, knew before she even spoke the words the look she'd see on his face. The pain and hurt she expected, but the utter desperation she was not prepared for. "Please, Emma. Please don't do this," he had said, and she had almost broken then.

But she didn't, she only ran faster and further away, hoping to erase the image from her thoughts. When he had tried pleading with her again later over the phone, it only strengthened her resolve. In the end, though, that face still haunted her, coming to mind whenever she closed her eyes.

As if her thoughts were able to physically manifest themselves, it was this face that she saw as soon as she looked up into the crowded bar, causing her heart to skip a beat and making her question her sanity. She blinked. Nope, he was still there, looking sinful as ever in a black button up, a peek of chest hair surrounding his usual pendants. God, he looked good.

Even from across the room, she could see the intensity of his blue eyes flashing in the dim light, framed by those perfectly arched brows that catalogued his every emotion. His artfully disheveled dark hair and scruff - along with his rolled up sleeves - gave him the look of casual refinement, and she wasn't surprised to see he had already attracted the attention of a desirable female.

Heat shot up her spine, settling along her neck and shoulders. She had no right to be mad about him moving on with his life. After all, she had been the one to push him away so forcefully. But, she had to admit she was taken aback by his apparent lack of despair at her absence. He was talking and laughing and - dare she say - flirting by the look on his face, every appearance of a man at ease. Not at all the look of a forlorn lover that was still tattooed upon her brain.

The realization floored her, taking with it what was left of her hope for the night. Perhaps she had been wrong, perhaps his feelings were not as intense as they had appeared. It was everything she had been afraid of, suddenly confirmed right in front of her. She started to feel her breathing speed up and pinpricks behind her eyes.

"Ruby, hold up!"

She wanted to beg her to leave - _now_ \- but as usual, her friend was clueless about her current state of turmoil, smiling and moving through the crowd, gesturing for Emma to follow her. When she turned around and cupped her mouth, shouting, "Ashley has to go to the bathroom, we'll be right back!" Emma had no choice but to wait by the bar.

She was standing there, running her fingers over the polished mahogany and contemplating ways to drown her sorrows, when a familiar deep rumble sounded behind her. She felt a brush of fingertips down the side of her arm, leaving shivers in its wake. "Hello, love," he said so gently she almost couldn't hear him over the din of the crowd.

Letting the air whoosh out of her lungs, she turned to face him, eyes wide in shock. She didn't think he would seek her out so quickly, let alone that he had seen her come in. Curling her lips up into what she hoped was an acceptable attempt at a smile, she answered him.

"Killian! Funny seeing you here. How are you? Are you good? You look good," she said, silently cursing herself for rambling on in a fit of nerves. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the tight-fitting dress Ruby had forced her to wear, his dark eyes perusing over her form.

"I'm well, darling. And how might you be this evening? You're looking especially ravishing, I must say," his cheekiness causing her to blush slightly, a genuine smile creeping over her face.

He was always so openly flirtatious, she never had to wonder whether he was attracted to her, and she had loved that about him in the beginning. I bet that's what that blonde is thinking, too, right about now, her eyes scanning back to where she stood engrossed in conversation with Graham and a few other women.

Great. She could see where this night was probably headed for him. Between the combined sexual prowess of Killian and Graham, there wasn't a chance in hell either man was going home alone. The thought distressed her more than she'd like to admit, causing her eyebrows to tense up. Of course, Killian had to notice immediately, a look of concern passing over his face. He always could read her like a book.

"I'm good, just out helping Ruby celebrate her birthday," she finally answered him, her eyes shooting towards the bathrooms. Just where was her traitorous friend, anyway? What happened to the support of the sisterhood and all that? "You know Ruby, she's all about the party, so-"

Killian's tongue flicked to his cheek as he studied her thoughtfully.

"Would you like a drink? I was just about to order another round," he offered, moving to stand beside her and gesture towards the closest bartender. She could feel his arm hairs tickling her skin as he moved past her, and it took all of her willpower not to pull back sharply in response.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll wait until the girls get back so we can order together. Ruby knows one of the bartenders here, so he's supposed to hook us up with some drinks," she said, making it sound a lot more breezy than she currently felt.

His proximity was doing things to her body that her brain couldn't possible control, let alone comprehend. Breathing deeply, she caught a whiff of his aftershave, the scent mingling with his own male musk, and it was all she could do not to bury her nose in the crook of his neck and have her fill.

He seemed to sense her reaction, a sideways glance followed up with a smug expression and she found herself either wanting to kiss him or hit him.

When she heard him order his usual Guinness along with a vodka and cranberry, her heart immediately sunk to her stomach. The vodka and cranberry was definitely not for Graham. _So, that's how it's gonna be, huh? Going to rub your new conquest in my face?_

Emma straightened up, resolving not to let him get the best of her. She had to remind herself once again that she was the one who gave him up, and she had to accept the consequences of that decision.

"How's work? Catch any especially charming perps this week?" he asked, leaning his elbows on the bar, giving her an eyeful of his toned shoulders and biceps.

"Well, if you call hiding out in their grandma's basement charming, then, yeah, I suppose so. How about you? Things going well at the office? You had your year-end assessments, didn't you?"

"I did indeed. I got the promotion, too. You're looking at the new Senior VP of Finance," he said, smiling brightly.

"Wow! That's great, Killian. I'm really happy for you," she said, squeezing his arm, a pang of longing overtaking her. She had missed out on his big news because she was no longer the person in his life that he told these things to. And it was all her own doing.

He smiled then, but there was sadness in it. "Emma, I…" Before he could continue, the bartender was placing his drinks on the bar.

"That'll be $18, hun."

"Right," he said as he straightened up, pulling the bills from his wallet and handing them over, along with a generous tip. Before he could turn around, Emma caught her friend's eye from across the room.

"Hey, Ruby's waving me over, so I guess I better go. It was great seeing you, Killian."

With another half-attempt at a smile, she skulked off, tears threatening to spill over at any second.

He had done his best to appear at ease in front of her, but it wasn't an easy feat. Just being near her awakened his senses, yet dulled his mind at the same time. He didn't know how she would react to seeing him again, but he hoped - fiercely clutching it to his chest - that he would see some of the fire left in her eyes, the potential to rekindle the flames still there somewhere in the emerald depths.

When he caught her staring at his neck and shoulders, he had to smile to himself. _Apparently she isn't immune to my charms_ , he thought delightedly. He made sure to edge himself as close to her as possible, hoping his nearness would have the same effect on her as it did on him. He could practically see her pulse thrumming through the pale skin of her neck, and it made him want to put his mouth to it and suck hard, her body turning pliant beneath him.

It was painful not reaching out to touch her, his muscles tense with restraint. When he ordered the drinks, he caught a pained look darting across her face before her mask went up again. _Jealous, love_? Undoubtedly she would have to assume the fruity drink was not for Graham. She had spent enough time with the two of them to know about his penchant for whiskey. A pang of guilt shot through him then, because he would never want to cause her pain. Deciding to lighten the mood, he asked about work.

He can remember the day he received his promotion, his boss standing up behind his desk to reach out and shake his hand and wish him hearty congratulations. As he headed out of the office, grinning broadly, he pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket. He was about to hit the call button next to Emma's name when he suddenly remembered. She was no longer his "person," and the realization left a bitter tang in his mouth that shadowed the moment.

Now here she was, reaching out to squeeze his arm, and he allowed himself to imagine she looked just a little bit heartbroken when he shared his news with her. Good, he thought. _If her heart can be broken, that means it still works_.

And just like that, she was slipping away from him again, her eyes darting across the room to where her friends had reappeared. He would let her go this time, even though it was breaking him apart as much as the first time. Downcast, he picked up his drinks and started making his way back towards their hightop.

Looking up, he just about crashed into Graham's lean chest, stopping himself just in time.

"Hey, was that Emma I just saw you talking with?" he asked.

"Sure was," Killian returned, feeling as though the life had been sucked out of him as he grimaced at his friend.

"How was she? Did she seem happy to see you?" Graham knew all the details of his heartbreak.

"Perhaps. But she didn't seem thrilled that I was buying drinks for another lass," he answered, gesturing towards the blonde with her drink in his hand.

"Hmm," said Graham, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, what?"

"Perhaps we can use the situation to your advantage, mate. Nothing like the green-eyed monster to inspire people to confront their true feelings, I wager," he said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I can't do that to her, Graham. She doesn't deserve that from me," he told him, pursing his lips thoughtfully, then adding, "Do you think that would actually work?"

"Aw…there you go. What have you got to lose, Killian? It's not like she can break up with you again."

"Hmph," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"She did break your heart, mate," Graham told him, tilting his head at him in that "you poor bastard" kind of way.

"Well, they do say all's fair in love and war," he replied, lifting his eyebrows and grinning slyly, and Graham chuckled in response.

With that, he set his sights on his target, moving across the room to where she was waiting for her drink, a new sense of determination setting his shoulders straight. When she looked over her shoulder at him, he gave her his most charming smile, his eyes full of mischief. He could feel the semblance of a plan forming in his mind and it made him feel hopeful in a way he hadn't allowed himself to hope in a long time.

She wasn't going to know what hit her.

Emma hastened her way over to her friends, Ruby watching her with a look of shock and concern. She cast one last look over her shoulder, and saw Killian had stopped to talk to Graham amidst the crowd.

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Yup," she answered, releasing a long sigh and running her hand through her hair. "I don't want to ruin your birthday, Ruby, but do you think we could go to a different bar?"

Ruby sighed, her eyes darting over to the bar. "Well, we could…I mean, I definitely don't want you to be uncomfortable, Emma. But it's just…I was really hoping to talk to Victor tonight."

Emma took in her friend's hopeful gaze. "You really like this guy, don't you?" she asked, knowing already that the prospect of leaving was a moot point. She was such a pushover when it came to Ruby getting what she wanted.

Ruby bit her lip, grabbing Emma's hands and giving her her best pouty face. "Yeah, I kinda do. Do you think you can hang for a bit Emma? I promise we'll have a good time. A few drinks and you'll forget all about what's his name!" She gestured her hand in Killian's direction.

Emma rolled her eyes, glancing at Ashley, who was rubbing her arm sympathetically and giving her that, "I'm sorry," look with a grimace.

"Ughhhh. Fine. Your friend better make some good drinks."

Ruby smiled. "Come on, let me introduce you guys!"

Five minutes later, there was a line of some kind of purple-hued shot that Victor assured them was amazing lined up on the bar. _Oh boy_ , thought Emma. _Good thing I have tomorrow to sleep off a hangover_.

"You ready girls?" Ruby asked.

Emma cast one more look over at where Killian was still talking to the hot blonde. _Fuck_. Lifting her shot glass to her mouth, she swallowed the liquid down in one gulp. She felt the burn of the alcohol as it hit her throat, and it was a welcome pain that she knew would eventually lead to numbness.

"Emmmma! You were supposed to wait," Ruby whined.

"Oops. Sorry. Next one?" She smiled apologetically at the girls, who looked at each other knowingly.

"One, two, three!" Ashley and Ruby downed their shots, thunking their glasses back on the bar.

"Victor! What was in that? That really was amazing," she asked, smiling and touching his hand where it lay on the bar.

Emma noticed Victor blushing slightly. Ruby sure knew how to lay it on thick.

"Only the best for the birthday girl!" he said, smiling back at her.

He was already mixing them another round, and Emma was ready for it. Try as she might, she couldn't stop looking over to where Killian stood talking. Luckily, his back was to her so he didn't seem to notice. She did have a good view of the girl he was chatting up though, and she could feel her face twisting into a glare as she smiled up at him, laughing and touching his arm.

Suddenly Emma's ears felt warm. Must be the alcohol. Right. Looking down at her hands, she realized she was twisting a napkin into a rope, her fingers going red where they were clutching it tightly.

She felt Ashley's hand cover her own. "Ready for the next round?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, on three this time?" Ruby looked at her pointedly.

"One, two…"

Killian looked over his shoulder. He caught Emma turning her head away and knew by the prickle on the back of his neck that she had been staring in his direction. He heard Ruby's telltale shriek and figured it was likely that shots were on the agenda for the trio. Time for phase two of his plan.

"So, Tink. Fancy a dance?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"I'd love to!" she answered, and he pulled her hand, leading her over to the dancefloor.

Luckily the hum of alcohol was buzzing through his veins, because he definitely needed some liquid courage.

He turned to face his dance partner, and attempted to get into the beat of the song. It was a remix of something with a dance beat. Of course - Without You. He turned Tink so her back was to the bar and focused all of his mental energy on the back of Emma's head. _Turn, dammit._ He brought Tink in closer so she couldn't see where his eyes were leading over her shoulder.

Emma's blonde hair swayed and then suddenly her head turned. First she looked over to where he had been standing, but seeing that he was no longer there, she seemed to be looking around the room, seeking him out. When she found him on the dance floor, he bore his eyes straight into hers, and she held his gaze for a moment before she turned away, one hand coming up to her neck. He could hear the music blaring over the loud speakers, " _I will never be the same, without you_ ," and he hoped she could somehow feel his intention. There was a sort of electricity in the air tonight, he could feel it.

He had to be careful to give an appropriate amount of attention to Tink, glancing down at her and smiling when it seemed necessary. Luckily, she seemed just drunk enough not to notice, her eyes closing occasionally as she twisted and gyrated to the music. He did feel a little guilty using her this way, but he figured he was still showing her a good time, even if he had no intention of taking her home at the end of the night. Most guys in a bar probably couldn't promise you even that much, but Killian always prided himself on being a gentleman.

The song changed and they both adjusted their tempo. Damn, it was as if the DJ knew his story. Or perhaps he had a similiar plight. Now he was playing Little L by Jamiroquai. He did his best to pick up the beat, his hips moving almost of their own accord. " _Why does it have to be like this? I can never tell. You make me love you, love you, baby, with a little L_."

He continued to stare in her direction, hoping to catch her eye again. Her group was moving over towards a hightop, drinks in hand. As she walked, she glanced up at him and his heart stuttered momentarily. Without taking his eyes off of her, he reached down and put his hands on Tink's hips, drawing her closer. Emma's eyes flared in anger and he tried to swallow down his smug grin as he looked down at his dance partner. The effect was not lost on him, and it appeared if he could only bide his time perhaps he would succeed in this dangerous little game he was playing. He had to hope that moment was coming sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stood at the end of the bar, letting the alcohol calm her nerves. Subconsciously, she turned to where Killian was standing for the umpteenth time. Where'd he go? Looking around the bar, she finally found him on the edge of the dance floor, and this time he was facing her. _Shit_. He had caught her looking for him. _Oh well, since he knows I'm watching anyway_. She took her time roaming over him, watching the way his body moved to the music. His blue eyes bore into hers with an intensity she felt to her core. Unable to take anymore, she turned away, clutching the back of her neck with her hand in an attempt to stop the heat from building there.

She heard the song playing and suddenly something clicked into place. He wanted her to see him, wanted her to know he was thinking of her when those particular lyrics played. " _Can't erase, so I'll take the blame. But I can't accept that we're estranged. Without you, without you. I can't quit now, this can't be right. I can't take one more sleepless night, without you_."

Was it possible he still wanted to get back together? On the other hand, it was some other woman he was dancing with, and dammit if she didn't want to show her a few of the takedown moves she'd learned from her perp chasing. Logic was telling her that Killian was her ex-boyfriend and she needed to chill, but primal instincts were screaming out, "Mine! He's mine."

Emma gasped. What the hell? Since when did she get this hung up over a guy? Sighing, she ran her hand over her forehead. Deep down, she knew the truth. Killian would never be just some guy. And try as she might to bury her feelings down, they were quickly making their way back to the surface in a blaze of fury.

Vaguely, she heard the girls say something about moving to a table until Victor had his next break, so she picked up her drink and followed them. She was trying to focus on the fun night out they were supposed to be having, but all she could think about was Killian. She was so stupid. She was 100%, head over heels in love with him, and right now he was dancing with another girl.

Glancing in his direction again, she felt white-hot anger shoot through her veins. His hand was on the girl's hip, drawing her closer and Emma had never been so jealous in her entire life.

Clenching her jaw, she forced herself to look away as the girls situated themselves in their seats. She climbed up onto a chair and attempted to figure out what Ruby and Ash were chattering on about. Meanwhile, she felt a rising sense of panic overtaking her.

Killian was supposed to be hers and she had thrown him away, left available to any woman willing to invest. She knew now with certain clarity that it had been a mistake to run. She had been miserable without him. And now here he is, so what was she going to do about it? Could she possibly get him back? Would he be able to forgive her? Biting her lip, she brought her drink up to her lips. Time for some liquid courage.

Tink pulled at his arm. "Hey, I think this little lady needs a bathroom break. Be right back, OK?" she said, smiling as she turned towards the back hallway.

Killian moved slowly back towards his group, stopping to turn his head in Emma's direction. She was seated on a high stool, her back towards him. The bar had hundreds of people in it, yet somehow it was as if only the two of them existed. The dancing had been a good provocation and a way to release some tension, but now emotion was running high. He missed her so badly, and try as he might to deny it, he loved her even more today than he did before.

 _Spineless sap_. Was he clutching at straws? Or was it possible she missed him too?

A burst of laughter and shrieking erupted from her table, and it seemed that even Emma was getting into the action now. He smiled, remembering a few other raucous occasions they'd all spent drinking together at Emma's apartment. She was usually so even-tempered, but get a few drinks in her and Emma could be quite the wildcat. Nights like that always ended up in one place and one place only - tangled up in the sheets of her bed. She was greedy and aggressive those times, taking what she wanted from him, and God did he love every moment of it.

It seemed their boisterous show of energy had attracted some attention, and a group of male suitors was circling round their table. Hmm. This should be interesting. One of the blokes put his hand on Emma's arm and Killian clenched his jaw hard. The wanker better back off if he knows what's good for him. He saw Emma smile up at him and heat started pouring off of him in waves.

He didn't realize he was shaking until Tink walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything OK?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Never been better!" he quipped, forcing a smile. "So, you were telling me about your sister?"

They were five shots in now, and things were starting to take on a hazy aura. Time for some water. Just as she was going to suggest this, a group of guys surrounded them, making it impossible for Emma to get up.

"Ladies! How are you this evening? Sounds like you are having a great night," one of them started. They were nice enough looking guys, and under different circumstances she might have enjoyed some mindless flirting. But tonight she had her eyes on the prize, and he only came in one size and shape.

"Hey there, you look like you could use another drink," one of them offered, resting his hand on her upper arm. "I'm August, what's your name?" He was a somewhat attractive looking guy in his late twenties probably, sporting curly brown hair and a plaid button up.

She had to resist the urge to push his hand away, his contact unwelcome. However, she remembered the way she had felt a little while ago when she saw Killian dancing with that girl, so she took a page from his book and smiled up at the offender in question.

"Emma, and sure, I'd love another," she said, giving him her most saccharine smile. "I was having a- well, actually I don't know, but I'll take a cosmo now." Perhaps he would take a while at the bar.

When they had left the table to procure the drinks, Ruby turned her big eyes on her. "Oh my God, Emma. That guy was totally hitting on you!"

"You think?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm just saying. If you're not going to be with Killian, you might as well get out there, girl."

Emma rolled her eyes, poking her straw aggressively into her glass.

"I have an idea. Let's play truth or dare!" Ashley said, looking at them excitedly.

Emma laughed. "Oh, man. We haven't played that since we were like twenty-one!"

"Come on, it'll be fun," she said, grinning.

"Woo hoo! I'm game," Ruby said. "Let's go in alphabetical order. Emma, you're first!"

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Um, doesn't Ashley start with A?"

The girls all laughed and Ruby snorted, covering her mouth. "Sorry, guess I'm a little drunker than I thought. I still want you to go first though! Come on, it's my birthday!"

"Alright, alright. What torture do you have in store for me?"

"OK. I'm going to ask you a question. You can either answer truthfully or you have to do a dare!" Ruby said, eyes wide.

"Ask away," Emma said, sighing in resignation.

"Truth: are you still in love with Killian?" Her eyes were piercing hers.

Emma's breath caught. Leave it to Ruby to pretend to be clueless but then cut right to the heart of the matter when it all came down to it. She didn't always tell her friend everything she was thinking and feeling, but they hadn't remained friends for so many years without her picking up on a few things.

"Nope. Not gonna answer that. Looks like it's a dare for me."

Ruby rolled her eyes, huffing in exasperation, while Ashley just looked on and chuckled under her breath.

"Fiiiiiine. I dare you to dance on the tabletop for whatever song plays next!"

Just then the song changed, and Ruby and Ashley looked at Emma. "Ohhhhhhh!"

Here we go. It would have to be Britney Spears, the opening bars to "Till the World Ends" playing out over the speakers. She was gonna kill Ruby later. Climbing up onto her seat, she steadied herself momentarily. This was not going to be easy in the killer heels she was wearing. Not to mention the short skirt.

On the other hand, she was buzzed well and good, and she was never one to back down from a challenge.

Stepping up onto the tabletop, she heard a few catcalls as she rose to her full height. Before she could lose her nerve, she began moving, letting the beat overtake her. Pretty soon she was strutting her stuff competently, or at least it seemed so from the hoots and hollers she was receiving.

"Go Emma!" Ashley screamed.

Her eyes wandered out across the bar until she found Killian. Staring into his eyes, she rounded her hips in a way she knew he would find seductive, and she saw his adam's apple bob up and down. As Britney said something about "I know that you're staring," she ran her hands down her sides, shaking and jerking her hips. She knew she was going totally over the line now, but she didn't care.

Looking down, she saw that the guy who had bought her a drink was back, standing at the table and looking up at her appreciatively. _Keep staring, buddy. This is all you're gonna get from me_ , she thought.

Before she knew what was happening, Killian was making a beeline for her table, his face an unmistakable picture of untethered rage. Pushing past Mr. Plaid Button Up, he clambered up onto the barstool and grabbed her forcefully by the waist, lowering her to the ground in one swift movement.

Standing in front of her, he addressed her roughly. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Emma's mouth open and closed, temporarily at a loss for words. Then anger and indignation took over.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing? What are you, my father?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

She could see the muscles in his jaw ticking as he regarded her, and it seemed he was forcing himself to settle down.

"May I please have a word with you, love, in private?" his voice tense.

Ashley was by her side now, grasping her shoulder. "You OK, Emma?"

Letting out a long breath, she answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go talk to him for a minute."

Nodding at Killian and completely ignoring her potential paramour, she followed him as he made his way towards the back of the bar.

Killian had been engrossed in conversation when he noticed movement and catcalls on the other side of the bar. Looking over, he was surprised to see Emma getting up on her table. What in the bloody blazes was she doing?

When she started to dance, he was momentarily entranced, the sway of her body doing things to him that he'd rather not be in public for. But then that bloody wanker had returned, standing right in front of her as if it were his own personal show, and something inside him snapped. White-hot fury flooded his system. The more the tosser leered at her, the more red he saw, until small black spots disrupted his vision.

She wasn't his anymore, but in that moment he felt a raw, primal instinct take over. There was only one thing to do. Placing his glass on the table and brushing past Tink, he made his way quickly over to the commotion. He could see Emma's eyes widen in surprise as he climbed up on the stool, grabbing her firmly by the waist. Lowering her to the ground with a grunt, he came to stand in front of her.

Her confusion soon turned to anger and he had to force his own passionate response down, making an effort to be civil. Swallowing hard, he asked politely if she'd be willing to speak with him. When she agreed, he breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps now this madness could be sorted properly.

He didn't waste any time making his way through the crowd, knowing all eyes were on them as they moved towards the back hallway. As soon as they were alone, he turned to face her.

Her face was flushed and her green eyes a little wild looking. The way her blonde hair was spilling over her shoulders made him itch to run his hands through it, so he shoved them in his pockets in an attempt at restraint. He tried to choose his words carefully, but passion was fueling his temper.

"Are you trying to torture me, Emma? Because you're bloody well succeeding!"

She leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. Snorting in response she said, "It was a dare, Killian. Gimme a break. Also, you're one to talk about torture."

"What does that mean?" he spat back.

"You know exactly what I mean. You've spent all night with your hands on that…that girl!" she gestured towards his table, her voice raising an octave.

At this, he had to chuckle to himself, knowing he was treading dangerous waters. Tilting his head at her, he moved into her space, until he could feel the heat coming off her body.

"If I didn't know any better, love, I'd say you're jealous."

He looked at her lips then, made even fuller by her belligerent pout. He wanted to kiss that expression off her face, and he wanted it badly. She shifted her eyes to the floor, looking away from him. Gently, he cupped her cheek in his palm, lifting her face to look at him.

In a voice almost too quiet to hear she answered him, "Perhaps I am…jealous." Her eyes searched his, and he could see that she was vulnerable and raw, left exposed before him.

Killian let out a slow breath. This woman was going to be the death of him.

In a hushed tone, he said, "Bloody hell, Emma. I wanted to wipe the floor with that wanker you were giving a show to." He smiled at her then, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

She gave him a knowing look, arching one brow. "Who said the show was for him?"

They stared at each other, the air thick with tension, each daring the other to make the first move. When she reached out and put her hands on his forearms, he considered it as good as an invitation as he was going to get.

Diving forward, he crushed her mouth with his, grabbing her face with both hands and pulling her towards him. She tasted of sweet liquor as he curled his tongue around hers, and he wanted to drown in her kiss as a rush of feeling overpowered him. They both groaned in unison as they changed the angle of their heads, and he pushed her back until he had her pressed up against the wall from shoulder to hip.

Emma had never been so scared in her life as she was in that moment she admitted her jealousy. It was as though she were standing on the edge of a cliff, and she knew once she fell there was no going back. Her heart was beating in her throat, but she had to confess, had to take a chance that this thing between them could somehow be salvaged.

When Killian sighed in response, regarding her tenderly, she knew she had made the right decision. He would be there to catch her when she fell, of that she was certain.

Then he had admitted his own jealousy, and they were back on an even playing field. She appreciated that he always knew how to put her at ease.

Seeing him eye her lips, she silently dared him to kiss her. Telling him the show was for him was as good of an invitation as any. There was a tense moment when she wasn't sure he would go through with it, and she forgot to breathe until his lips were claiming hers. Suddenly she was alive again, saved and resuscitated by his kiss, her heart beating back to life.

Groaning in appreciation of the feel of his lips and tongue, she allowed him to press her back against the wall, bringing her hands up to clutch at his head. She threaded her fingers through his thick hair, pulling him closer, seeking contact with every inch of him. His whole body lined up against hers, and she marveled at the feel of him, all lean hard muscle, radiating warmth. It had been so long since she'd been touched this way, all she wanted was more.

More than his hands moving over her body. More than his tongue diving desperately in her mouth. More than the feel of him hot and hard against her thigh, clothing obscuring what she knew lay underneath.

Tugging forcefully at his hair, she pulled his head away from hers. They were both panting heavily.

"Bathroom. Now," she commanded. If he was surprised by her request, he sure didn't seem to show it.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her behind him as he yanked open the door to the nearest bathroom. Shutting it firmly behind her, he turned the lock with an affirmative click.

They attacked one other then, kissing each other with a frenzied fervor brought on by too much time spent apart. There had always been heat between them, from the moment they first met, but nothing compared to the combustion they were currently generating. Lips and teeth drove against each other, and she had to use all the muscles in her neck to keep from bending backwards. Their hands simultaneously gripped and groped, moving over shoulders and necks and backs.

Small slow steps had them moving backwards until her ass was pressed up against the cool porcelain of the sink. Killian's hands gripped her waist, and then he was lifting her effortlessly, her bum settling on the thick lip of the basin. She shuddered when she felt his hands moving up her thighs, easily navigating their way beneath the thin fabric of her dress. He pressed into her and she gasped at the contact of his firm cock against the thin lace of her panties. Grabbing hard at her ass, he rocked into her again, creating a rhythm she was all too eager to continue.

Moaning into his mouth, she reached down to his belt buckle, determined to move things along quickly. He stilled for a moment, and pulled back to look at her.

"Emma, I…"

"Shhhh," she coaxed. "Consider this makeup sex?"

Then his lips were upon hers again, and she surrendered to the hazy bliss of pleasure. Belt unbuckled, she found the button of his jeans. When she pulled the zipper down slowly against his straining cock, he groaned at the brush of her fingers against him. Pushing his boxers down at the same time as his pants, she freed him from their confines.

"Mmm," she sighed as she palmed his erection, his skin silky smooth beneath her fingers. She could feel his hands moving then, working their way up to her hips until they caught the top of her underwear. Pulling hard, he wrenched the flimsy material down, dragging it against her thighs and then down her legs until she kicked it to the floor.

His eyes were dark and dangerous and she had never wanted anyone more in her entire life. Pulling his hips toward her, she lifted her chin to kiss him again, reveling in the way their mouths worked together to stoke the flames of desire. She could feel him at her entrance, hovering there where she was slick and ready, and she parted her legs slightly in anticipation. When he didn't move forward she released his lips to moan, "Please, Killian. I want you."

He pushed her dress up even higher, and gripped at the smooth skin of her hips. Then he drove into her and she cried out, biting her lip to control the noise. Her walls were clenching around him, and she wasn't sure if she was coming already, but whatever it was it felt like heaven. Pulling out, he drove into her again, groaning and digging his fingertips into her flesh.

"Fuck- Emma."

"Shhh," she whispered, covering his mouth with hers to quiet him.

Pounding out a hard rhythm, he entered her again and again, leaving her breathless. He moved his mouth down her neck, laving and sucking down the smooth length. She gripped his shoulders tightly to balance herself, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. She wondered vaguely why on earth she would have ever given this up. It was as if they were made to fuck each other - their bodies pushing each other to the edge with an intensity others only dream about.

She was right there - dangling on the precipice for what felt like forever, each thrust dragging against her walls in pure rapture. As much as she never wanted it to end, she ached for release, the ferocity of her hunger overwhelming her.

Right on cue, Killian moved his hand to where they were joined, stroking at her slick flesh with his rough thumb as he continued to thrust into her. His face was the picture of agonized pleasure as he bent to whisper hoarsely in her ear, "Come for me, Emma."

That was all she needed to push her over the edge, and she bit down hard on his shoulder to keep from crying out. Her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave, pleasure wracking her body starting in her core and moving outwards. He followed right after her, jerking involuntarily as he pounded his release into her, driving deeply.

He slowed his pace as they both came down from the high, and they loosened their grip on each other. Kissing her tenderly but deeply, he wrapped his arms around her. When they finally pulled back, breathing each other in in harsh pants, he looked into her eyes.

Raising his eyebrows and letting out a soft exhale, he said, "Bloody hell."

She laughed at him in response, then kissed him soundly with a loud smack.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, raising one brow.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, lowering her gently to the ground. When they had both cleaned themselves up a bit, he pulled his pants back up, buckling the belt again. A small tremor of nervousness still traveled up her spine, but she had faith that he wasn't going to let her down.

Killian had had his fair share of life-altering sex, but nothing prepared him for the glory that was makeup sex with Emma. Feeling completely shaken, he took his time returning his clothing to its previous state. He knew now that their need for each other was satisfied they would be forced to confront their feelings, and this part was going to be a lot harder than the sex would ever be.

Trying and failing to come up with the right words, he came to stand in front of her. God, she was beautiful. Brushing her hair back from her face, he answered her earlier question.

"Of course I missed you, darling. I've missed you every damn second since you walked away from me," he told her earnestly. "I'm just, I'm wondering…does this mean…?"

She smiled at him then, and his heart beat out of his chest.

"Killian, I owe you an apology," she started, toying with his collar. "I was scared, and I pushed you away, and for that I'll never forgive myself."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "If I can forgive you, surely you can forgive yourself?"

Smiling up at him, she put her hand around his own. "I love you, Killian. I think I probably always have. I guess you just don't know what you have until it's gone."

At that, he was completely overtaken by his love for her and he smiled like a man who was told he would live again. Happiness flooded his body like a drug and he barely had time to whisper, "I love you too," before he was kissing her again. He never wanted to stop kissing her, infusing all his love and joy into the act.

A loud pounding finally forced them to separate. Sighing exasperatedly, he looked towards the door. "I suppose our friends are wondering where we've gone off to."

"Hmm," Emma muttered. "I suppose you're right. Are you ready to go break the news?"

"What's that?"

Swatting his arm playfully she looked up at him in mock surprise. "That we're back together, of course!"

Chuckling, he held her in his arms again. "Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend, love?"

"Yessss," she said, rolling her eyes and picking at the buttons on his shirt.

"Good," he replied, pecking her lightly.

Walking back to where their friends were waiting for them, Emma was full of the type of contentment that came from more than just being thoroughly ravished. Killian was holding her hand tightly, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. He was one amazing specimen of a man, both physically and emotionally, and now he was all hers.

Once, the thought of telling him she loved him filled her with dread, but now she wanted to shout it out for everyone to hear. She was free from her fears now, the fear of losing him completely overriding any reservation she may have had towards commitment. Why had she fought so hard against this? She would never truly know.

There was a familiar tall figure standing at the table talking to Ruby and Ashley, and she realized belatedly that it was Graham. He turned when they approached them, eyeing their joined hands and smiling smugly.

"Where did you two run off to?" he asked. "I thought perhaps we were going to have to get the authorities involved."

Killian rolled his eyes, scratching behind his ear. "Very funny, mate. Emma and I, uh-" He looked at her.

"We've discussed things and we've decided to get back together," she said, helping him out.

Ruby squealed in delight, clapping her hands together. "Oh my God! Wow! Well, this is news!"

She looked at Killian warmly, then wrapped her arm around his waist. "Yeah, pretty crazy right? I mean, what are the chances that we would run into each other tonight? I guess it was just meant to be."

Turning back towards their friends, she caught Ruby and Graham exchanging a knowing look.

"Wait a minute. It was a coincidence that we all ran into each other tonight, wasn't it?" she asked, the wheels turning.

Graham chuckled as he scratched behind his ear sheepishly and Ruby only grinned broadly.

"You two are meant to be," she said. "Whether or not Graham and I had anything to do with it," she added, winking at her.

Groaning, she leaned her head against Killian's chest, feeling the rumble of his laughter against her ear.

"It would appear we've been had, darling," he said.

"I guess we owe them a drink, huh?" she said, smiling up at him.

"Too right, lass, too right. Who's up for another round?"

Laughing, they turned towards the bar, and they didn't leave each other's side for the rest of the night.


End file.
